1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin housing for containing an electronic circuit and, more particularly, to a resin housing for containing a motor driving circuit for an electric compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic circuit housing is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-159083. This housing is illustrated as a resin housing having bus bars insert-molded therein for connecting the electronic circuit in it.
The conventional electronic circuit housing, however, being a resin housing, poses the problem that electromagnetic waves generated by the electronic circuit are radiated outside of the housing or an external electromagnetic noise is received by the electronic circuit in the housing.
An electronic circuit housing which is formed of a metal to cope with this problem can produce the effect of shielding an electromagnetic wave. As bus bars cannot be formed integrally with a conductive housing, however, the electronic circuit housing becomes undesirably bulky.
This invention has been obtained to solve the problems described above, and the object thereof is to provide an electronic circuit housing with bus bars, which has a compact size and has the effect of shielding electromagnetic waves.